Naruto Shingetsu: A Golden Evening
Umarekawari was dressed in an unusual way. He was wearing a sleeveless gray shirt, his bandages still binding his arms. Along with his baggy black pants, he stood out in a crowd. Adding to his conspicuous self was a large bamboo hat, like that of the rice farmers'. "Pretty sure this is her house." He muttered as he rapped on the door in front of him. That day had only been two days ago. The events that took place then still fresh on his mind. Whoo, that sure was unexpected. He began to silently chuckle to himself as he thought. "Yes, coming!" A voice from inside called. The person who answered the door was a mother. Or at least, that's what she looked like. "Oh, hello, Umarekawari! Looking for my daughter?" Umarekawari was taken by surprise. "Ah, hello." He said while removing his hat. After bowing slightly, he popped back up. "Yes, I am. And if I may ask..." He mumbled. "How did you know my name?" "It would be kind of hard to forget when you have a daughter that swoons over said person daily," Yūki laughed. She turned around and called, "Yuzuha! Your boyfriend's here!" Another voice replied from inside with a squeal, "Huh? Umarekawari's here? Oh, um... Let me finish getting dressed!" "You heard her," Yūki stated, turning back around. "You'd better wait here. I don't know what would happen if my daughter's crush happens to see her partially nude." Umarekawari's face grew red. "Haha..." He laughed nervously. "She can take all the time she needs." Yuzuha stumbled toward the door. She was dressed in a simple one-piece dress that showed off her average curves. She gasped, "S-sorry, were you waiting long?" Since she was in a rush, she had no time to fix her hair, although she did put on makeup. Umare laughed. "Hello, Yuzu-chan." He said while donning his hat. "You look great..." The boy was slightly taken aback by the girl's beauty. "Your mom is... Nice." "Oh, um... Yeah, she is, isn't she?" She stepped outside into the sun and smiled. "So, where are we going?" "Dunno." He shrugged. "Wherever you want to go, I'll take you." He extended his hand out to her, and at the same time showed off his stupid grin. "Well, for now, let's go grab some breakfast," Yuzuha grinned. "Thunder Burger's got some new stuff I wanna try..." "Sounds good," Umarekawari replied as he seized her hand. And inexpensive. "Mind leading the way?" She teased, "Oh, I thought you were the man here." "I don't know where this place is to be honest." He smiled as he lowered his hat. "I really only eat at two places." "Oh, fine, I'll lead you to my breakfast stop," Yuzuha sighed. She grabbed his arm and dragged him along. Five minutes later, she arrived at the restaurant. "Ah, good morning, Yuzuha! I see you brought a friend today." It was the waitress that had spoken; Ayumi was her name. "Thanks, Ayumi!" Yuzuha replied. "Although... 'Friend' doesn't cut it..." "Oh-ho, the cute and calm Yuzu-chan has found a boyfriend!" she smirked. "Have to spread the news!" "Don't you dare!" Yuzuha yelled. "Haha, just kidding," Ayumi joked. "So, the same as always?" Yuzuha nods and Ayumi goes away. Yuzuha finds a table and sits down, crossing her arms. "Like I thought, she's going to tease me..." she muttered. Umarekawari chuckled as he removed his hat. "Friend sounds appropriate." He said while placing it down on the table. "I'm here to figure out your feelings, I wouldn't consider it a date just yet..." "That kiss I gave you yesterday wasn't enough?" Yuzuha squirmed. "You have to make a lady say it first? You're so mean." "Well..." Umarekawari said while leaning into the table with his elbows. "That kiss... Expired. I'll need a new one." "F-fine," Yuzuha stammered. She leaned in and kissed him. His lips tasted like strawberries again. Umarekawari's face reddened as he slipped his tongue into Yuzuha's mouth. Why did I ever fall for Kameko-san? He asked himself as he tasted Yuzuha's mouth. Opening one eye, he noticed two girls staring at he and Yuzuha. What's their problem? He thought as he noticed the looks on their faces. They sheltered or something? Nasuka and Shigetsu were just going about their business when they happened to walk by Thunder Burger. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. The innocent Yuzuha was making out with a guy in public! Nasuka's anger began boiling. She stepped up rather close to the window and glared. Umarekawari pulled away from Yuzuha. "Heheh..." He said blushing. "Now it's official." Looking out the window, he noticed that the girls were still staring. He tapped on the window and waved in a friendly way. She looks familiar... He thought as made eye contact. Yuzuha felt the piercing daggers on her back. She turned around and shyly waved to her friends. They marched inside and Nasuka said, "Oi, Yuzu! What's the meaning of this?! Why are you... having fun with someone like this?" She gestured at Umarekawari's figure. Umarekawari subtly flicked his wrist under the table. Someone like this... He thought. "Hey... I know you..." He mumbled, scratching his goatee. Who the fuck does she think she is? Although he was still smiling, an unnerving amount of killing intent emanated from his body. Even the non-shinobi bystanders and customers could feel it. Nasuka's sword immediately left her sheath in less than one second and the tip immediately hovered under his chin. "Let's take this outside, shall we?" He completely ignored this and placed his hand on the flat of her blade. "You're Shigetsu, right?" He said to the girl behind Nasuka. His fingers moved a little awkwardly on the girl's sword, it was very unclear what exactly he was doing. "Why do you ask?" she asked. Shigetsu's hand was itching to draw her Chigiri as well. "Cuz." He said smiling happily, his hand now on the table. "I'm pretty sure you were at the same orphanage as me and Gekko. Haha... Me and him had some good times." That name flipped a switch inside the Uchiha. Her eyes immediately turned red as the kaleidoscope within took shape. "Do ''not mention him... I will kill you..." Nasuka's Mangekyō let out a loud sound as she unwillingly activated her left eye's ability (probably due to her anger and emotional turmoil as since she had not recovered from losing her loved one yet). The invisible barrier immediately surrounded Umarekawari, trapping him in an illusion. Her technique appeared to have hit him, but Umarekawari was already behind Nasuka. Thanks to his own ocular power, he was able to escape ''just before he lost sight of the outside world. "Nah, I'm not interested in fighting you, and I don't think Gekko would want you to lash out at me either." His own Sharingan had been aroused, but no evil intent could be felt. Nasuka's Mangekyō quickly turned to the left as she stabbed in his direction. As of now, Nasuka was simply in a blind rage... Is it rage? No... More like an overwhelming sadness. Either way, Nasuka is blinded by her emotions. She cannot see past the curtain of her emotions. Her sword strike was... ...completely stopped, for when Umarekawari had flicked his wrist earlier, he had thrown a single senbon into a closing oven door. The senbon, having a wire string attached to it, had wrapped itself around a rack in the inside of the oven. The rest of the string had been wrapped around Nasuka's sword. Umare took this chance to warp over to Yuzuha. After scooping her up, he transported them both out of the restaurant. "What was that about?" He asked in shock. Yuzuha answered, "It seems your mentioning of Gekko had stirred up the emotions within her... I haven't seen her this murderous ever since she first awoke the Mangekyō Sharingan... Well, sorry. Looks like lunch is no good anymore." Umarekawari sighed, letting her down from his arms. "Well shit." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "What to do..." "Well, for now, I'm worried about Nasuka. I'm going to go and check on her. Are you okay with that?" she asked. "We could meet back at my house in two hours..." "Sure, unless you need me to uh... Incapacitate her." "Now, you're being rude! Think about her emotions too!" she scolded. Yuzuha turned on her heel and marched back towards the restaurant. What she saw was true carnage. Nasuka had lost all grip on her emotions and the ethereal skeleton of her Susanoo had gone berserk. She had already destroyed half of the restaurant and the ceiling sagged dangerously. Yuzuha immediately made a cube and controlled it so that the resulting explosion from its expansion would knock Nasuka unconscious. She did it successfully but ended up knocking out the bystanders as well. The only person to remain conscious was Shigetsu. She sighed, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen... I guess I was out of luck, eh?" "Haha," Yuzuha mumbled. "Not funny, Shigetsu. Not funny at all." Yuzuha picked up the unconscious Uchiha and carried her out. "Sorry, Ren, I'm going to take her to the hospital again. I'll meet you back here as soon as I can." Yuzuha ran off with Shigetsu at her toes. She shot a dirty look at Umarekawari before catching up to Yuzuha. Umarekawari had teleported in front of the girls. "Or I'll take her, guess I kinda need to make up for her tantrum." He said with a shrug. "I'm probably faster than you," he stated, gesturing towards Shigetsu. "And I know I'm faster than Yuzu-chan." Shigetsu drew her sword. "Tch. Mind your own business. And plus, I know I'm faster than you." She pulls out her pipe and blows a bubble, large enough for her and Yuzuha to walk into. She says, "See ya." The bubble she was in rocketed forward. In no time, they were at the hopsital entrance. He simply shrugged. "Eh, probably not worth the trouble anyways..." He turned around and decided to head torwards his favorite restaurant: Mimi's Shack. Shigetsu and Yuzuha bring Nasuka in to the hospital and accompany her to the bedroom. They stay there for a bit. Umarekawari was telling a few girls a story as he was eating his teriyaki chicken and fried rice. "It's funny, this girl actually thought she was faster than me." He laughed. "All she did was hop in a bubble and let it drag her ass down the road." Several men from the ANBU Black Ops began to chuckle as they heard this.